


Breathin

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Exarch’s identity is not revealed so can read whenever, Other, had to do a follow up cause the thirst commanded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Exarch giving that good D.





	Breathin

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself other than we all thirsty fuqs

Starting off casually ever since that initial encounter in the tower, the Exarch has gone so far as to step out of the bounds of decency in public spaces. Perhaps it's that he's spent years in isolation all the while restraining these intense feelings for the world's savior? Regardless of the reason, the Warrior is more than pleased to appease these moments, taking advantage in their own way with even harder kisses stolen in the darker corridors of the Crystarium.

Having nearly been caught on more than one occasion seems to have made the need for something beyond rough touches and heady kisses greater. They barely make it back inside the tower, doors sealed to shut out the world. It only takes having the Exarch pressed up against the Warrior, hips aligned in such a way to _feel_ the hardness beneath his cloak, and having his shuddering breaths mixed with whispers of sheer filth filling the small space between them to finally break them both.

"Everyone must know...don't you think?"

The Warrior questions in a breathy tone, knowing that people must assume that they've been carrying on some sort of relationship given how they're always in one another's presence. With their hands brushing together in the crowded streets, and the Exarch's gaze only focusing on the Warrior, such adoration can't be mistaken.

"Perhaps, however I don't care what anyone thinks."

The firm statement echoes lightly in the Exarch's private chambers. They managed to control themselves long enough to leave the public eye, and the Warrior is content with the response. Seeing how the man is already wasting no time either has their heart racing. They've been dancing around this for days, merely toying with one another to see who would give in first.

"You're mine, so you'll surrender yourself to me completely won't you?"

He asks, although the answer is already evident, he still _asks_ , and it's a question that the Warrior can only find to answer by tugging on the front of his cloak to draw him in for a hard kiss.

It didn't take long for the flustered nature the Exarch tended to exhibit in intimate moments to fade away to an afterthought. Seeing him err on the side of dominance truthfully proves to be an immense turn on, and it's no secret with how the Warrior is practically writhing from his subtle teases.

The Warrior reacts as if to be feeding an addiction. It only takes the Exarch leveling their gaze upon them for the commands to be understood. With that smooth, velvety voice uttering compliments as each layer of clothing is removed, the sweet sentiments turn into something almost obscene.

"Oh how I have wished to beckon your heart and body to long for me like this."

His breath is hot against the side of their neck, sensations heightening from how his hands drag over the expanse of their naked frame. Subtle coldness from the crystalline skin melds with the heat from being close like this, and it proves to rile the Warrior up all the more.

"All of this is for me?" The Exarch questions as his fingers trace over the wetness forming, having dripped down onto the sheets beneath where they lay.

"There's more where that came from."

A coyness lingers in the Warrior's words, moving their hands down to push away the robe completely from the man's body. It reveals the lines of crystal that contrast with a glimmer and makes him look beautiful. In acceptance, the Warrior runs their palms down his back, gripping over his ass to encourage him.

The touch results in his cock rubbing between the Warrior's thighs, drawing out a low mewl with a whisper of his name.

His tongue licks over the Warrior's lips, and that's all it takes for them to be kissing hard as if they can't get enough. The Exarch eats up every moan the Warrior emits as his fingers are slick from rubbing inside, reaching so deep it has them gasping, the burning need for him almost unbearable.

"Come on - you've teased me _enough_."

The Exarch chuckles into the Warrior's mouth at such impatience, although he does agree. Soon enough he's gradually pushing inside. The heat alone has him groaning, nails digging into their Warrior's thighs to anchor him while he continues.

A craving for the passion that only the Exarch is capable of has the Warrior arching up into the subtle movements picking up into a rhythm. One hand runs into his hair, using it as leverage to drag his head down, and speaking in a rough tone against his ear.

"Really _fuck_ me...don't hold back.."

Something akin to a growl passes the Exarch's lips, breathed against the Warrior's skin as control slips away, only leaving room for that heated pleasure that thrums through them both. He snaps his hips forward with no intention of stopping any time soon, not until they've both had their fill.

"My Warrior is so greedy, both here and _here_ -"

He emphasizes with a brush of his thumb over the Warrior's parted lips, dipping inside to smear a bit of saliva over the tip. It's only proven further with how they rut up against him, that tightness around his cock luring him to fuck into them harder.

The pleas that flow freely grow desperate. Trails of wetness drip down between their thighs, adding to the incessant smacking from how the Exarch is selfish in his own need to _mark_ and _claim_. His desire for the Warrior is unrivaled, and it certainly shows in the way he's torn between being loving and absolutely ravaging them with no end in sight.

"I'll be anything you want."

With a broken gasp, the Warrior declares this boldly, able to feel how the Exarch's hand drifts down from their mouth to allow his palm to rub and tease between their legs. The added friction with how they fit so perfectly around his cock is bliss, and they can't help how their body arches into every thrust. It's almost overwhelming in a way that leaves the Warrior digging their heels against the sheets, that inescapable need keeping them melded to the one above them.

"Is that so? Will you be good and come for me?" A soft whisper is made against the Warrior's neck, a sweetness lingering in his words, but his touch on them is direly possessive. It leaves the Warrior trembling. "It's always so beautiful..."

Any sort of reply dies off given how ferocious the pace becomes. Dragging the Warrior's hips and a onto his lap, they're left wanton with how the Exarch has their legs spread, pounding into them with such desperation. The only noise the Warrior is capable of making near the end is a whimper of the man's name, lips parted as they shamelessly make a mess of themselves.

Throughout all of this the Exarch stares at them with rapid interest as if to commit the sight to memory. Feeling how they shiver in the midst of release, hearing how they sound with those cries of his name woven within the filthy sounds, all of it is what he wants forever.

It fills a deep-seated, carnal need that he's kept hindered for years. Showing another side of himself like this to the one person who means the most to him, seeing how they crave it just as much is euphoric. Burying himself deep inside that body that has been so pliant and willing just for him has him clinging to the Warrior's hips, finally stilling as the first wave of his orgasm hits.

His hold upon them loosen throughout it, although he makes a point of thrusting a few more times, wanting to see and feel how the spurts of cum fill and smear inside the other. It's territorial in a way that has the Warrior shuddering, reaching up to card through his hair, and meet him half-way for a kiss.

"Mmm this doesn't bode well for the future." The Warrior says in a playful sort of way while attempting to steady their breaths. "How are we supposed to behave in public now?"

"Well, it's not as if we weren't already breaking _some_ rules. I dare say your influence has made me prone to terrible things."

With a half-hearted sigh the Exarch mulls on the idea before nuzzling against their neck, placing a kiss there with a contented noise.

Hearing the Exarch jab them back in return has them both laughing softly. Although the Warrior can't help in grinning at the prospects.

"Those townspeople are more perceptive than you think. I'm sure they would allow us a _few_ slip ups though given how much we've helped them."

"If this is your way of propositioning me for lascivious activities outside of this tower then you are doing too good of a job convincing me."

**Author's Note:**

> :’) part 3?
> 
> yell at me on Twitter about this or XIV stuff: GAEBOLGNOVUS


End file.
